Hypocrite
by Minochka
Summary: PostEW. Trowa and Quatre have been together for quite some time now, and they are both very happy with their relationship. That is, until Trowa finds out Quatre has done something afwul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hypocrite**

**Post-EW. Trowa and Quatre have been together for quite some time now, and they are both very happy with their relationship. That is, until Trowa finds out Quatre has done something afwul. **

The morning on the L4 Colony was sunny and peaceful. Only a few people, like Quatre Raberba Winner, the head of the Winner Foundation, went to work on saturdays. The young blond man smiled sadly as he tiptoed to give his tall lover a goodbye kiss, knowing he'd have to miss him for two days. The meeting he was supposed to attend was being held on the other side of the Colony, so he'd have to spend the night there in a hotel since it was much to dangerous to travel through the desert at night.

This however wasn't the only thing that bothered the young Winner heir. While he allowed himself to melt into the other's soothing embrace, his heart ached with guilt. He felt like a traitor, a hypocrite, and a coward. After what he'd done, he didn't deserve to be there, safely in Trowa's arms. He knew the ex-HeavyArms pilot would hate him if he'd know the truth.

But even though he felt it was unfair and cowardly of him to keep it a secret, Quatre was terrified of losing his lover, so he kept his lips sealed and did everything within his power to make sure Trowa wouldn't find out, though he knew that would be inevitable in the end. Poor Trowa trusted his fiancé and believed his excuses.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Quatre reluctantly let go of the other teen, and made his way to the limousine that was waiting for him in front of his huge mansion. After settling himself in the expensive vehicle, he waved at Trowa from behind the window. The silent ex-pilot offered him a small smile. He wasn't too happy about Quatre's leaving either.

As the limousine finally drove off, Trowa retreated into the house, not so enthousiast about having the whole place to himself for two days, like a certain braided friend of his would be. Of course, old friends of his and Quatre's dropped by every now and then, but what Trowa really wanted to do during the weekends was settle down with some intimate company.

After pouring himself some coffee, he decided to see if there was anything interesting on TV. There wasn't much else he could do: there weren't any current missions at the Preventers, he couldn't check his mails because Quatre had said the computer broke down yesterday, and he couldn't call his sister, who arrived with the circus a week ago, either since the telephone network wasn't operative yet. The colony was still far from complete recovery.

Because of the absence of better things to do, the bored teen lazily switched channels, stopping at some documentary about newly discovered gundanium mines. He put the remote down and closed his eyes, intent on listening to what the scientists had to say. Maybe it could come in handy one day.

After a minute or two though his mind began to wander off to his blond koibito. With a soft smile on his lips he thought of the engagement ring hidden in his sock drawer. Monday he'd take Quatre out to dinner in his favorite restaurant and present it to him. He couldn't wait to see the look on the little one's face. Quatre had been dropping "subtile" hints lately, like saying how handsome Trowa would look in a tux, and how jealous he was of Relena and Hilde who'd both received a beautiful ring from their lover. He was a bit nervous for Quatre's reaction, but Catherine had helped him choose the ring and reassured him that the small Arab would absolutely l-o-v-e it. Man, was he glad those two finally got along.

Trowa was so lost in thought it took him a while to register the loud banging on the door (though it could've woken the dead) and an all too familiar voice screaming his name. 'Cathy…' He sat up in surprise at hearing his sister's panicked shouts. 'Trowa! TROWA! OPEN UP!' The unibanged teen quickly turned off the TV and moved to open the door, that threatened to break under Catherine's pounding fists.

'Cathy?' He stared down at his sister who leaned against the wall, gasping for air. She didn't look up at the mention of her name, but from what he could see, she was pretty freaked out. 'Cath…' He tried again, wondering what could've upset her like that. With a swift movement she grabbed his arm. Taking another deep breath she looked up at him. 'I'll explain in the car. You have to come with me _now_.' She snapped, still panting. The way she said '_now' _left no room for refusal. Trowa supported her as they walked to her banged up Ford that was hastily parked in the front garden. Quatre was definitely not going to like that, but right now Trowa had some more important stuff on his mind.

Trowa noticed Catherine's breathing hadn't slowed down even now as they were in the car, on their way to the circus. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to explain why she'd arrived at his house this morning in hysterics. Catherine pretended not to notice his questioning gaze and kept her eyes firmly on the road, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles went white and completely ignoring the speed limits.

After Trowa had given up and found his shoes to be much more interesting, she finally spoke up, with her eyes still focused ahead of her:

'Do you know what your fiancé has done?' She asked coldy, a slight tremble in her voice.

Trowa stared at her in confusion. 'Quatre?' He asked dumbly, realizing how stupid that must've sound since he only had one fiancé. Catherine seemed or pretended not to have noticed the stupidness of that question and continued, this time with slight anger in her voice.

'Have you received any of the mails I sent you over the last week?'

Trowa thought it over for a moment. He only checked his mails on Mondays and Saturdays. Last Monday, he hadn't received any mails from his sister, and today he couldn't check because the computer had crashed the day before. 'No.' He answered truthfully. Somehow that answer seemed to upset Catherine even more.

'So you have absolutely no idea what's going on, huh?' She snarled, tears of frustration and anger rolling down her cheeks.

Trowa frowned. What the hell was going on? Yes, it'd been a whole week since he'd last heard from his sister and the circus, communication and travelling were difficult matters now that the colony was still rebuilding. But surely, what could've possibly happened in a week's time?

**Bad, bad Quatre…What did you do this time? No, seriously, I haven't yet figured it out completely. But I will, so don't worry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, here it is, another chappie! I know some of you will think I, well, violated Quatre's character in this fic, but oh well…Please don't kill me after reading this.**

**Oh, and thank you so much, all the reviewers! I LOVE YOU! **

Catherine quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to blur her vision and turned her attention back to the road in front of her. Trowa kept his gaze fixed on his sister and waited for her to continue, while desperately trying to figure out what Quatre could have done that was so bad. His koi was known for his kindness and helpfulness towards others. Even during the war he felt sorry for every single OZ soldier that was killed during their missions. And now that they weren't being forced to fight anymore, it was just impossible that he would ever do something to cause pain to others.

Trowa started as his sister spoke up again in a thick voice.

'Do you remember that last letter I sent you?' She asked hoarsely.

Trowa nodded slowly, an unpleasant feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. In her letter, Catherine had said several people living in the neighbourhood of the circus regularly complained to her about too much noise and stench. She'd shrugged it off as unimportant whining. But maybe, after seeing their complaints had little to no effect, the civilians had taken more serious actions against the circus? Trowa looked up at Cathy's tearful eyes and frowned in concern. The girl turned her head.

'I tried to ignore those bastards, I thought it was nothing serious.' She smiled bitterly. 'But then they went to Quatre Winner with their complaints.'

Trowa closed his eyes. Now he understood how his lover was involved, and he had a bad feeling about what was coming next. After the war, Quatre regained the people's trust, and now he has a great influence on the L4 Colony. Of course the civilians went to him with their complaints. But the question is, what had Quatre done about it? And how come _he_ didn't know anything about all of this? Trowa opened his eyes again to see his sister watching him with a twisted look of anger on her beautiful face.

'And do you know what your fiancé did after that?' She whispered darkly. Trowa gazed at her expectantly, his clammy hands clasped together in his lap, his heart beating in his throat. Catherine pressed her lips into a thin line and threw the steering wheel to the right to take a sharp turn. Trowa remained seated, thanks to his seat belt and his years of piloting HeavyArms, but he feared that if his sister would keep driving like a madman, they could get into some serous accidents.

'First, he came to "talk" to us.' Catherine sneered sarcastically. 'He asked us if we could move the circus to another part of the colony. He promised to give us as much support as we needed.' She glared at the ex-pilot from the corner of her eye. Trowa didn't say anything, anxiously waiting for her to continue. 'As you've already seen for yourself, travelling is a very difficult matter on this colony, especially now that it's only in the beginning of the long road to recovery from the war.' Catherine sighed deeply, suddenly looking very tired. She slumped in her seat and slowed the car down a bit. 'He expected us to travel _through_ the desert, _with_ the animals, the tent, our personal belongings and only a _handful_ of trucks at our hand.' Her eyes remained on the road, but Trowa could see the troubled look in them.

'You know how much trouble we had to move _here_ in the first place.' Trowa shuddered at the thought. Two baby lions had died by a sunstroke, and one elephant had gotten seriously ill. One of the trucks had gotten stuck in the sand with his front wheels, in the middle of the desert, and they had to send a small party of three people to go and look for help in the nearest town…on foot. One of those people ended up in the hospital because of dehydration.

Catherine remained silent. A couple of minutes passed. Trowa noticed he was getting hot and thirsty, but he didn't dare say anything. Besides, he'd had it worse before. He looked sideways at his sister's hands on the steering wheel. Her knuckles were still white. Trowa sighed silently. He knew Cathy hadn't finished her story yet, but actually he wasn't so enthusiast about hearing the rest.

Trowa's eyes widened in surprise as someone pushed a letter of some sort into his face. 'Read this.' His sister commanded. Trowa shakily took the letter out of its envelope and unfolded it. He recognized Quatre's handwriting immediately: 

_Dear Sir,_

_I am afraid that, due to the fact that you have disobeyed article 43 of this colony's newly constituted law, and refused to move your circus as was instructed, I have no option but to take more serious actions to settle our disagreement._

_Therefore, I give you three days to gather your belongings, and then you will be sent back to the L3 Colony. You will be supported in as many ways as possible, to transport your possessions safely through space._

_Yours truly,_

_Quatre R. Winner_

'Our manager received this letter three days ago…'

Trowa didn't hear his sister's voice. The letter slipped out of his hand and he closed his eyes.

**So, how was that? Anti-climax, or what? I don't understand why lots of people thought Quatre had cheated on Trowa . Why would I bring a hysteric Catherine in the picture, then? Lol!**


End file.
